


重修旧好（KK）21

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	重修旧好（KK）21

重修旧好（KK）21

生活苦，更这篇就觉得很开心一点。

＃ABO设定  
＃破镜重圆梗

 

21

 

堂本光一完成了杂志的拍摄，回家的时候看到的就是堂本刚坐在两个人的卧室床上面对着打开门的衣柜发呆。

 

六个月大的肚子已经完全挺起来，得向后靠着手撑在床上才能坐得安稳。堂本光一看着这个姿势就觉得费劲，他从前只觉得生孩子是每个OMEGA都可能会经历的事情，知道堂本刚怀孕的时候也是很兴奋的觉得他们即将迎来一个属于他们的孩子。直到随着孕期一天天的过去，他才能真实的体会到孕育一个生命是多么辛苦的事情。

 

而在这件事情上他什么忙都帮不了，全部都得他的爱人一个人承担。

 

“怎么了？”

 

在堂本刚身边挨着他坐下之后，习惯性的把手臂伸在他的腰后护着。

 

本来正在发呆的人眨巴眨巴眼睛，看过来的眼神就有些委屈了。

 

“我不想去拍摄定妆照了。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“反正就是不想去。”

 

堂本刚看起来有些负气的说完这句话之后就蹬掉了脚上的拖鞋，向后挪了挪自己躺在了床上。完全不知道在自己一天不在家的情况下发生了什么的堂本光一皱起了眉头来，跪在床边沿轻轻地拍了拍堂本刚。

 

“刚，我们不是说好了吗？”

 

是拍摄用于宣传《我们》第二季的照片，会被制作成电视节目的广告张贴在地铁站，每一个参与的嘉宾家庭都会去拍摄。时间就定明天下午，敲定时间的时候，堂本刚对于这件事情没有什么排斥很爽快的就答应了下来，因此堂本光一现在对于他的反应有些摸不着头脑。

 

结果床上的家伙把脑袋埋进被子里，声音闷闷的回了一句就是不想去了。

 

堂本光一基本上已经习惯了在孕期当中会闹些小脾气的刚，他其实觉得这样任性的刚很可爱，于是他连人带被子一起圈进自己怀里，把自己的恋人从被子里挖出来亲了亲他的额角。

 

“身体不舒服吗？”

 

随着孕期一天天的过去，堂本刚的身体开始出现了诸多的不适，身体也很容易感觉到疲惫，也因此影响到了他的情绪。这些堂本光一都有认真的从医生那里了解到，也会尽量的帮他做按摩来舒缓这些疲惫。

 

被他抱在怀里的人沉默了若干秒钟后才声音很轻的嘟囔了一句肚子。

 

“……肚子不舒服？”

 

这种鸡同鸭讲的对话让堂本刚实在受不了了，他转过身面对着堂本光一扁着嘴，有些不高兴的开了口。

 

“以前的衣服都穿不上了，新买的衣服都松松垮垮不好看。”

 

堂本刚虽然以前脸看着圆滚滚的但身上非常的瘦，所以他还曾经有说出过胖的人其实是没有时尚度可言的，但是现在随着孕期天天向后推，他不仅是身上长了肉，小腿也开始浮肿，以前的那些小号甚至是女生尺码的衣服他都已经穿不上了。而为了孕期特意购买的衣服就不怎么追求时尚度，而是追求能穿着得更舒适，那些松松垮垮的衣服就不怎么符合堂本刚的审美了。

 

平时在家里这样穿或者是穿去都是熟人的电台也都还好，可是一想到没有什么合适的衣服能穿去拍摄海报，之后也必须得以这样的状况去参加节目，堂本刚今天翻衣柜翻着翻着就开始觉得心情烦闷起来。

 

“这有什么，怀孕的时候都是这样啦，不然我们查查看有没有卖好看点的孕期的衣服的？再说我们刚穿什么都好看。”

 

堂本光一在称赞自己的恋人方面向来都很有求生欲，不仅要提出解决问题的方案，还得先要夸一夸他现在对于自己身体外貌的不满意其实都只是他自己要求太高而已。

 

但是堂本刚却似乎并没有对这个答案感觉到满意，他把下巴撑在堂本光一的肩窝上，蹭了蹭之后又小声的开了口。

 

“可是想让你的饭看到更好一点的我。”

 

说起来这也不能怪堂本刚，他们交往这5年来他听了太多来自堂本光一的经纪团队的他是一个在他的饭的眼里不应该存在的人的言论暗示，对于堂本刚来说，他似乎下意识的都会认为堂本光一的粉丝是不喜欢他的。好看一点就能讨得他们的喜欢吗？当然也不是这样，但是他就是希望自己能有一个更加完美的姿态出现在他们面前，至少能让他们觉得堂本光一的选择是正确的。

 

而不是现在这样，堂本刚这样想着更加用力的缩在堂本光一的怀里。肚子已经完全挺起来，四肢都开始有些浮肿，脚腕就肿的更明显一些，因为时常会发生抽筋的情况并且翻身很困难，他睡得也不是很安稳，所以皮肤的状况和脸色看起来都不是很好。

 

“现在这样很丑……”

 

“不许说我先生丑，不然我要生气的。”

 

“……光一……”

 

堂本光一无可奈何的叹了口气，把堂本刚圈在自己怀里，抱着他把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，语气坚定又温柔。

 

“对于我来说，每个样子的刚都很可爱，我也不介意别人怎么看待我的眼光，我自己觉得是最好的就是最好的。而且你现在一点也不丑，明明就很可爱，脸也可爱肚子也可爱哪里都可爱，我还不想给他们看呢。”

堂本光一不是一个经常讲情话的人，但是需要的时候，他也是向来是坦然的打直球的人。经历过之前的那次分手事件，他更加清楚的了解到交往的两个人之间的交流有多重要，好不容易他们结了婚，之前摆在他们面前的种种阻碍也都挪开了，他不希望两个人之间再有任何保留的话题。

 

况且他说的也是实话，以前堂本刚被他在身后藏的好好的还不觉得，顶多就是吃点他身边同事的飞醋，可是自从那个视频曝光了堂本刚的长相之后，网络上就多了很多人关注堂本刚，夸他可爱又有才华的不在少数，虽然也开心于刚被别人喜欢，但是心里还是会酸酸的想这可是我的刚呢才不是你们的。这种小心思在两个人关系重新恢复到从前甚至是更加亲密了之后就经常冒出来，大概可以被它称之为恋爱中的现充的烦恼。

 

堂本光一这样想着，不由得轻笑起来。

不怪每次两个人一起跟中居正广见面的时候，对方总有那么几分钟露出【哇你们真的好恶心】的表情来，他们两个人恋爱谈了这么些年也步入了婚姻有了未出生的宝宝，却还是像处在热恋期里一样。

 

但是这也不能怪他对吧，谁让刚这么可爱呢？

“我给了电视台那边你现在的衣服尺寸，他们会准备合适的衣服，不用担心会很好看的。”

 

堂本刚的烦恼来得快走得也快，其实只是一个人呆在家里的时候就会忍不住七想八想。过去他虽然也不怎么爱出门，但是工作之余总有时间出门散散步钓钓鱼或者和朋友同事一起短途旅行，晚上的工作结束了也会和同事们一起去喝一杯。可是随着预产期一天天临近，挺着这样的肚子，除非堂本光一在他身边，否则他就会觉得不安全极了，也就不愿意出门了。一个人呆在家里的时间越来越多，又没什么事情可以做，也就忍不住开始乱想。

 

“所以我觉得接下这份工作也挺好的，现在我就可以光明正大的推掉其他的工作，等待着宝宝来到我们身边。”

堂本光一不是没想过干脆停掉所有的工作陪在刚身边，但是一来事务所那边的合约毕竟还得继续，二来堂本刚肯定不愿意他这么做。接下真人秀的工作是一举两得的，既给他们的婚姻找了一个这么有群众基础的窗口进行曝光，也能让他有理由把其他工作放置一下，安心等待孩子的出生。

而他这么一说，堂本刚则想到了更重要的一件事情。

 

“我们是不是应该给宝宝起个名字？”

他们已经叫他宝宝好几个月了，知道是个男孩子也有段时间了，乐乐呵呵地准备一大堆婴儿用品，两个人硬是都没想起来要给孩子取个名字。

于是一个本该悠闲的夜晚就变成了一对新手爸爸抓耳挠腮的给儿子想名字的情况，充分说明人的小情绪大都来自于无所事事的时候的瞎琢磨，当你被其他事情吸引了注意力的时候，小情绪也就随之消失了。比起上镜好不好看，堂本刚现在显然更介意堂本光一在对于要给儿子起一个单字三音节名字的坚持上。

“这到底有什么好？为什么非的是单字三音节的名字。”

 

而谈及这件事情上，堂本光一露出一种超级幼稚的表情来。

“我觉得好听，TSUYOSHI就比KOICHI好听。”

“给我向惠子妈妈道歉！新年的第一束光明明是很好的名字！”

因为被堂本光一从身后搂在怀里，堂本刚不能很有威慑力的吐槽他，只好拽着他的左手狠狠地捏他的掌心——这显然不能造成任何伤害，不然堂本光一也不会笑眯眯的凑得更紧一点，吧唧一口亲在堂本刚的侧颈上。

“我觉得诚就很好听，Makoto，寓意也很好啊，希望他做善良诚实的孩子。”

“......不行，不能这么随意的决定，至少也要参考下你妈妈还有我父母的意见嘛。”

 

堂本刚觉得诚这个名字是挺好听的，堂本诚。可是对于一个选择困难症患者来说，要他这么快就觉得自家宝宝的名字，实在是非常艰难的事情，咬着嘴唇犹豫了半天，也还是觉得应该要考量更多的意见再做出决定来才好。

堂本光一笑着从他身后坐起身，轻轻揉了揉刚的头发才下了床，一本正经的纠正堂本刚的称呼。

“是我们妈妈和父母。”

他母亲对于他和刚结婚乐见其成，更是一心期待着孙子的诞生。而刚的父母显然有更多的考虑，陪着已经显怀的刚回他奈良老家的时候，他父母的表情明显不如自己母亲来的开心。对于堂本夫妇来说，自己捧在手心里养大的小儿子，自然是希望他能够找一个安稳的对象踏实的过日子，而身为偶像的堂本光一显然不是最优选择。只是毕竟拗不过自己的孩子，也真的觉得刚是真的喜欢光一，才多少有些勉为其难的点了头。

不过随着堂本光一每周给他们发送他记录刚的身体状况变化的手账本的照片，向他们打听学习刚喜欢的实家料理，也三五不时的打电话过去问候他们，也对于堂本光一的感官好了很多，在堂本光一叫爸爸妈妈的时候也会笑着应声。随着关系的亲近，对于单亲家庭长大的堂本光一来讲，也喜欢上了奈良的堂本家的气氛，刚的母亲还在上京来看堂本刚的时候特意带了特产去看了他母亲，介绍了擅长于上了年纪的女人保养的营养师给他母亲。而母亲来陪伴他那几天，刚看起来就格外开心，让光一也跟着觉得高兴——他还打算着到预产期前确认刚的状况一切正常的话，就带着刚会他奈良实家生宝宝。

“是是是，没事就跟我妈妈通电话，还不让我听，真不知道谁是亲儿子。”

堂本光一从床头的柜子里翻出按摩的精油来，有些好笑地点点自觉的躺平的堂本刚的额头。

“跟妈妈告状说你喝可乐来着，要听听妈妈怎么教训你吗？”

堂本刚躺在床上把身上的家居服扣子解开露出肚子来，然后把裤子向下拉了一点，乖乖的在床上躺好，听见堂本光一这么说还是忍不住抬脚想踹他——但是现在做这个动作已经显得有点笨拙了，脚刚抬起来就被挪到床尾的堂本光一握住了脚腕，还故意在他脚心挠了几下。

“你看你脚腕还是很细的嘛，哪里粗了，我们再多喝几杯可乐也不会胖的。”

“.......你再说今天就去睡沙发！”

堂本光一绕过刚爬上床跪坐在他肚子旁边，把自己手掌搓热之后才把精油滴在自己的掌心搓开，动作轻柔的覆在他的肚子。往常连涂个面霜都嫌麻烦的人，现在每天不用上闹钟都记得要帮刚擦精油，从两个人和好到现在一天也没落下过。

 

“小诚说想要光一爸爸陪他睡。”

“不许擅自决定儿子的名字。”

“不啦小诚多好听，是吗小诚，今天光一爸爸给你取名字喽。”

这种心情大概跟自己买了猫认真地取了名字但是家里其他人都管它叫Nya酱的心情差不多吧，堂本刚无可奈何地翻了个白眼，决定不跟堂本光一计较这件事情，反正孩子出生还有几个月呢，到时候才要把名字写在户籍簿上。

堂本刚决定不跟堂本光一一般计较，于是就安静下来等着他涂完精油，堂本光一做这件事情的时候总是认真地让人觉得他是在做什么了不起的大事，最近没什么出镜的工作就一直没剪的头发此刻扎了个小揪，刘海稍微的垂下来，露出的眉眼却认真地近乎虔诚。

其实用不了多长的时间，每天涂的话每天都只需要十几分钟的时间，让精油完全被皮肤吸收就好。

堂本光一的手掌很暖，每次这样按摩的时候，堂本刚就有点昏昏欲睡，手揪着自己的衣摆跟困意抗争，经常是还没结束他就已经睡着了，但是今天给他按摩的家伙显然按着按着就有些醉翁之意不在酒，在把精油全部吸收之后，手指就游离到了被拉下一点的裤子的边缘。

刚开始的时候还只是在按摩大腿面，接着手指就碰触到了大腿根部。

堂本刚猛地一惊，睡意全无的睁开了眼睛，眨巴眨巴看着堂本光一。

而被他看着的人一点也不打算收敛，手指拉着裤腰又往下拉了一点，手掌伸进去覆在堂本刚的大腿内侧上轻轻揉捏，孕期本来就敏感的身体经不起一点撩拨，这一点动静就让堂本刚的性器挺了起来，脸蛋红扑扑的咬住了下嘴唇。

“前天....前天才.....”

回复他的是堂本光一愈发放肆的动作，裤子被完全褪到了膝盖以下露出白嫩嫩的大腿来，手掌整个覆在两腿之间揉捏着堂本刚的性器，顶端的很快就冒出一点液体来。堂本光一保持着跪坐的姿势，还像是按摩那样，一手婆娑着刚的性器一手继续揉捏他的大腿根内侧，很快卧室里就响起来甜腻的呻吟声。

 

“呜.....光一.....慢....慢点。”

满意的看着躺在床上的家伙整个身体都轻轻颤抖起来，堂本光一动作麻利的脱掉了自己身上的衣服套上了安全套，让刚侧躺在床上，从他身后把自己高昂的性器挤进已经湿漉漉的后穴里。孕夫敏感的身体因为他的入侵而猛地一抖，整个身体越发的紧绷起来，堂本光一从刚的身后绕过手臂抱住他，刚刚才涂过精油的肚子很光滑摸着手感很好。

试探性的向前顶了顶，换来对方一声惊呼之后才笑着开了口。

“身体力行的跟刚证明我们刚现在有多可爱呀。”

刚刚还不停吐槽他的刚现在却没有了反击的余裕，粗粝的性器埋在他的后穴里来回进去，每一下都给他强烈的刺激，他紧紧地扣着堂本光一抱着他的手臂，即使想要表现的冷静一点也做不到，在堂本光一一波一波克制却深入的抽插里连呻吟都变得断断续续，生理性的眼泪很快的滑出眼眶，甜腻的呻吟里也夹杂着呜咽声。

堂本光一抱着他的手在他光裸的身体上游走，覆在刚的胸上，轻轻的揉捏孕期开始变得肿胀的乳首，刚缩着身体想躲开，却只是把自己更加深入的送进到他怀里，下身的抽插半点没有停下来的意思，热情的舔吻落在光裸的肩膀上。

“刚的这里很可爱。”

然后游移到圆滚的肚子上，轻轻的婆娑着。

“刚的这里很可爱。”

接着就握住了堂本刚才发泄过的性器，来回的婆娑着让怀里的人的呜咽声都变得可怜兮兮起来，过分敏感的身体在承受着身后的冲击的同时身前也不断的传来快感，几乎快要让他丢掉自己的其他感知。

“刚的这里也很可爱。”

“呜......光一......光一......”

如同飘落在水里不断地起起伏伏的落叶一样，猛烈的快感刺激着刚，只能随着堂本光一的每一次深入而呜咽着颤抖着身体，伸长了脖颈整张脸都通红起来，脚尖绷紧着迎来了第二次的高潮。

孕期的体力本来就差，何况身后的人还显然不想就这样的结束，趁着刚后穴不断收缩的时候加快了抽插的速度，让刚抓着他的手呜咽着求他慢一点。他这样的冲击延长了刚高潮的时间，等到堂本光一射出来之后把安全套摘掉打了结丢进垃圾桶里又再次把堂本刚抱在怀里，刚还沉浸在这场情事里 ，眨巴着眼睛有点反应不过来。

这幅样子让光一觉得可爱极了，把他抱在怀里亲他的鼻尖。

 

“……我觉得诚是挺好听的……”

 

堂本光一哭笑不得蹭了蹭堂本刚的鼻尖。

 

“这种时候你在想这件事情我可以理解成觉得我不够卖力吗？”

 

说着就伸手去捏这会儿已经黏糊糊一片红的大腿内侧，惹得堂本刚缩成一团奋力的想离他远一点。

 

折腾了一晚上的结局就是早上睡到原田打电话来确认时间才被叫醒，还好本来化妆和换衣服就是在电视台进行，两个人起床之后大概收拾了一下就坐上了原田开来的保姆车上。

 

坐在车上堂本刚还有些犯困，低着头小口小口的喝着手里的牛奶，原田在讲跟电视台商量好的事情的时候也没怎么听进去，车开出去没有几分钟脑袋就一点一点的靠在了堂本光一的肩膀上。

 

原田回过头想说话的时候看到的就是这样的情景，堂本刚低垂着脑袋靠在堂本光一的肩膀上，而堂本光一手里拿着堂本刚喝了一半的草莓牛奶，注意到自己看来的目光轻轻地摇了摇手里的牛奶。

 

“他待会儿醒来还会想喝的。”

 

其实我不怎么想知道。

 

原田觉得自己今天出门没有带一副墨镜其实是一件非常失算的事情，一脸懵逼的点了点头之后决心什么话都不说了。

 

电视台对于节目的宣传海报拍摄其实是很有经验的，第一季的时候他们就面对过要如何拍摄，其实只是普通人的那些艺人的家人们的情况。因而节目组今天担心的其实并不是拍摄堂本刚，而是这位在业界里号称是永远都像一个纸片人在拍照片一样所有的脸都可以重合起来的堂本光一。

 

因此他们还请来了在杂志拍照上很有经验的摄影师。

 

因为拍摄所需要的不仅仅是用于宣传的海报，还有之后可能会出现在节目当中的一些剪贴插图，这次的拍摄并不仅是在幕布之前直接进行的定点拍摄，还有每一个家庭都会有自己的一个主题拍摄——堂本夫夫的是一起做煎饺。

 

当然考虑到两个人可能都会出现并不怎么熟练的情况，制作组是专门准备了已经包好的煎饺，只要放在锅里煎够6分钟装盘就可以了。然后他们就看到堂本刚往锅里放一个饺子堂本光一就会帮他摆正一下，而堂本光一还一直对着煎饺包装袋上的制作说明念念有词。

 

虽然本来设置这种做饭的主题就是为了看到并不一样的偶像的形象，但是一个说话停不下来的正在制作煎饺堂本光一还是让习惯了他往日是高冷的王子殿下人设的制作人有些吃惊。

 

接着他就看到堂本刚因为被油溅到手背之后一拳打在堂本光一的胳膊上，而后者一边毫无力度的抱怨干嘛打我一边露出简直像是春天樱花绽放的时候一样的笑容。

 

制作人能做的只有大力的戳摄影师让他多拍几张。

 

“原田桑，看来之前我听说光一桑很不好拍也不全是真的嘛，还是要看情景设定如何。”

 

制作人随手用手机拍摄了几张正在拍摄场景的画面，其中也有一张正面的拍摄了凑在一起笑眯眯的对着一堆酱料讨论怎么制作蘸酱的两个人，发到推特上之后就看着热度几何指数一般增长，朝着一边自从进了摄影棚就一直很安静的原田有感而发。

 

站在角落里礼貌微笑的原田并不是很想接话——如果你能在普通的杂志拍摄的时候也在旁边摆一个堂本刚，效果是会好很多。

tbc.


End file.
